


Two Ghosts

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me... trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.Two Shot based on Two Ghosts by Harry Styles.





	Two Ghosts

The crisp fall leaves blew gently across the street. Dean sat in his room, watching the brown and oranges ones dance in the wind, carelessly, while his blue eyes followed. There was a party going on downstairs currently, his roommate and best friend Seth played host, and Dean of course followed along happily for awhile, that was until…

He showed up.

Don't get Dean wrong, he didn't  _ hate _ him. Actually he never could. Even after they broke up two years prior, when he moved to Boston for work and the long distance finally got to both of them. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were friends, yeah, that's the word Dean would use.  _ Friends. _ Roman moved back to NYC about a couple of months ago, and the first thing he did was knock on Dean’s door. He smiled that soft half smile that used to drive Dean crazy when they were together. He asked Dean if he wanted to go out for coffee and he said yes, and at the local Starbucks, three blocks away from Dean’s apartment, two old flames spoke like time never passed between them. 

They moved on, from bitter exes to flirty friends, the type that weren't afraid to bring up the past, the type that laughed about it over greasy chinese food at 2am after a night of clubbing. Dean thought he was moving on in a great direction with Roman, proof that love never truly dies, just manifests itself in a different way. He thought that everything was going okay, that this friendship was a good thing.. until he got a text one day. 

Roman excitedly told him to meet him down at the Starbucks they frequented, “their place,” he would call it. Dean was happy to get a text from him, since he hadn't heard from Roman in weeks at that point. He got his scarf and peacoat and hat Roman brought him from Boston, and he headed down the street to  _ their place. _ Dean was all smiles, when he saw Roman sitting by himself through the coffee shop window. He was ready to go in, hug him and interrogate him on where he'd been all this time, but just then as he watched he saw a man walk over to Roman. Dean’s blue eyes stared intensely as the man handed Roman a cup of coffee, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, and for Dean it was like death was there, a black cloud surrounded him as he looked at Roman kissing the other man, then smiling as if he was looking at Dean, two years ago. Their old relationship replayed began to play in Dean’s mind, Roman asking him out, Dean fucking him on the second date because of how much chemistry they had. Him basically living with Dean and Seth, waking up to his scruffy face in the morning, and the strong smell of his cologne, to the very moment they cried over the phone together... when it was over. 

Dean watched the man he used to love kiss someone else and it brought back feelings he thought he had buried, forgotten, because he never thought he'd lose him. At least not like this. 

Never like this.

Roman turned his head through the window and saw Dean staring. He waved at him lightly, and that's when Dean made a choice. He made the stupid choice, to wave back, even though he was heartbroken, even though he felt like he was looking back at a stranger. He faked a smile, and decided that playing pretend was better than ruining the smile on Roman’s face. So he went inside, to the place Roman once called theirs, and Dean met the new man in Roman's life. 

After that day, things just weren't the same for the lovers turned friends turned… nothing. Roman would text, Dean would lie and say he was busy. The more Roman tried to reach out, the more Dean pulled away. It was better that way, he didn't have to explore his feelings if Roman was far away, he didn't have to think about Roman loving someone else if he was far away. 

Distancing himself from him and Dean's own feelings was working, for weeks on end he would isolate himself, and give Seth a firm, but kind, “no,” when he asked if he wanted to go out with him and Roman for drinks. He managed to become a hermit in less than two months, drawing and Tumblr becoming his best friend. He felt like this was the only way to keep Roman and thoughts of Roman away for good… 

That was until tonight. 

Dean forgot about the party Seth was throwing. The big blowout bash he had every other month just to keep up with the New York gay scene. He also forgot about stupidly inviting Roman, before he got with his partner. So when he showed up, hand in hand with him, all smiles, Dean finished his beer then told the guy he was drunkenly flirting with that he had to leave. He made a quick exit up the stairs to his room not realizing that Roman had been watching him the whole time. 

He watched the leaves sway and he could not stop thinking about how dumb he felt. To think that after all this time that had passed, that Roman would just come back home and they would eventually get back to where they were. How could he be so stupid? How could he think everything would be same?

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door. He wiped his fallen tears and looked towards the wooden frame. It was probably just Seth checking up on him. “Come in,” he yelled, before turning towards the window once more. The door was opened, then closed behind him. Seth said nothing at first, but the moment Dean heard boots hit the creaking floors and the chill in the air he got by his presence... he knew…

It wasn't Seth at all. 

It was him. 

“Well, I guess this is what it takes to get you alone huh?” Roman said as he began to walk over to the side of the bed where Dean was, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he sat right next to his silent ex. “So… are you just not going to talk to me?” he asked as he tried to find Dean’s eyes but they were fleeting from him. 

“What do you want, Roman?” Dean’s reply was cold as ice as he stared out the window, “Don't you have that Finn guy waiting for you downstairs?” 

“Yeah, he's downstairs, but I already told him I was going to check on you,” Roman said back defensively, “Why are you calling him  _ that Finn guy _ ? What's with the attitude all of a sudden?” 

“I don't have an attitude,” Dean said, his blue eyes finally flashing into Roman’s brown ones, “Now why don't you just go? You checked on me, you see that I'm perfectly fine, now you can leave.”  

“Dean-” Roman tried to touch him but Dean got up and walked towards the door, he pulled it open and stood there with a stoic look on his face. 

“I said leave, Roman. Now.”  he demanded it, so Roman got up and made way for the door. Dean thought he was going to give him exactly what he wanted, instead, Roman slammed the door shut, and locked it, then turned towards Dean. 

“Fuck, no. I'm not leaving Dean, and I'm not gonna let you push me away,” Roman was stern with him, the way that Dean thought he would be if he pushed him too far. “You've been ignoring me for weeks on end, dodging my calls, ignoring my text, then I come to a party that you invited me to and you barely look at me, you're half drunk flirting with some loser who doesn't deserve you in the corner then you run up here. So I'm here now, you have me alone. So if you have something to say to me, then fucking say it!”

“UGH! FINE! FUCK YOU, ROMAN!” Dean screamed in his face, “How's that?” 

“Fuck me?” Roman was confused, “What the fuck did I do, Dean? All I've done is try to be your friend!” 

“Friend?” Dean laughed humorlessly and shook his head, “Yeah, my friend. My fucking friend!” He pushed him, “Do you now that when you left to Boston and I was heartbroken? To you it was no big deal but I had lost the love of my life. Then you end things with me over the phone and I was even more hurt. Then you come back, and I let myself be friends with you because I stupidly thought that we'd end up back where we were before. So stupid right?”

“Dean…” Roman began..

“No! You're gonna listen to this. Because after all of that, all that pain, you go and introduce me to your new man, in OUR PLACE! OURS! So I had no choice but to pretend to be happy for you, Roman, you were,  _ you are, _ so happy with him, but I'm not. I can't watch you be happy with him when I know you should be with me instead. I wasn't ever over you, I'm never gonna be over you. Which is why you have to leave, right now because I can't stand this close to you anymore. I can't be just your friend anymore.”

Dean began to cry in front of him, something he hasn't done since the day Roman left for Boston. He watched his brown eyes stare back at his own watery blues and Dean thought that this was it, this was the moment he'd lose the man he truly loved forever. He thought Roman would put his hand on the door, walk out and he'd never see him again…. but he didn't.

Instead he pulled right at Dean's slim waist with the same force he used to two years ago, and he pulled him in closer. Dean gasped softly as he looked up at him, his touch was firm but soft, his breathing heavy, those brown eyes stared back into blue, and in seconds, his lips were on Dean’s. Fuck. Dean forgot about how great of a kisser he was. He forgot about how much chemistry they had, but the moment Dean began to kiss him back, was a moment both of them knew there was no return.

“Fuck,” Roman whispered before pressed Dean hard into the wall. His hands tossed around Roman's shoulders while he was picked up right off of his feet. They started kissing like crazy, like there wasn't a man named Finn downstairs waiting for Roman, like the two year ghost of their relationship wasn't a shadow, around the room, around their feelings, around.. both of them. Dean could feel the imprint of that thickness of Roman’s digging deep into his stomach. He wanted Dean, almost as much as Dean wanted him. 

Their pink lips parted, blue eyes found brown as breath escaped them both. Dean touched over Roman’s beard gently, and watched as Roman kissed the inside of his palm.  He held Dean in his arms, like he had done so many times before, and carried him to the bed. Dean fell back against it, gracefully, legs parted to let Roman in easily, like they always do for him. He ran his hands up Dean's hairy thigh, slowly, making him release a small moan. They moved underneath Dean's shorts, both men breathed heavier than before, as they stared, their lips touched, and a soft squeeze was found on Roman’s ass. 

“Dean,” Roman whispered, “I missed you,” 

“I miss you,” Dean confessed it back because he knew what he meant. He missed this, touching him, kissing him, being with him. They weren't the same men anymore, but the ghost of their love haunted them, even now, proving that love was the strongest bond anyone could ever truly possess. 

The words that needed to be said were lost as they began to kiss again, lips quivering, bodies moving, exhausting a flame they both thought burned out long ago. 

Roman was in the middle of taking Dean's shorts off when…

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

**_Knock._ **

**_“Roman?”_ ** They heard the soft sound of Roman's boyfriend's voice, and both men immediately stopped kissing for a moment. “ **_Roman are you okay?”_ ** Finn asked it, his voice full of worry and warranted because the truth was… 

Roman didn't know how to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing again. Hopefully you like it. If not it works as a one shot as well.


End file.
